Best Friends
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Cade friendship. People finally realise how much Cat means to Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is Cade FRIENDSHIP. There will be slight bade but extreme Cade (once again: friendship.)**

* * *

Only a few people knew that Cat Valentine and Jade West were best friends. They weren't normal best friends though. They didn't giggle over random stuff, they didn't check out and flirt with cute boys together, they didn't link arms and skip to classes together

. No. Their friendship was more than that. Their friendship meant more to them than just two lost and alone people who need a friend and will take the first person who offers. Everybody knew how much Jade meant to Cat but nobody knew how much Cat meant to Jade. That was until of course 1 week ago in vocals class...

* * *

Jade and Cat sat at the very front row of their vocals class listening intently to what their teacher was saying. Suddenly Cat's phone beeped and she left saying she had got a text. Jade raised her eyebrows and sighed silently noting to herself to ask Cat about the so important text that she had to leave class for.

5 minutes later Cat walked in through the door with red eyes and a tear streaked gang looked worried at their red head friend. Jade instantly realised the state her best friend was in as she slowly and without a bounce sat back in her seat. Without talking Jade asked Cat with her eyes 'What happened?'

Cat didn't reply but handed Jade her bright pink pear phone. Jade read the text: 'I'm sorry Catarina. Your Nona is dead. She died in a car accident yesterday. The doctors tried to save her but her old body was already in too much pain. Don't worry dear, your Nona is happy now.

love you so much Mom'

jade couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. Cat's Nona was dead. But she was also crying because of what Cat's mom has written at the end: love you so much. mom. Her mom had never written that at the end of any of her texts...she had never even said it.

Cat would never get over it. Jade looked over at Cat who had fresh tears streaming out of her eyes. Suddenly Jade knew what she had to do.

She jumped on the the stage her now currently dumbfounded teacher was teaching on and grabbed the mic. Cat looked over at her quizzically but Jade just smiled and started singing a song that her and Cat had written for each over when they were 10.

_J- i can't pretend to know how you feel. _

_But know that Im here. Know that I'm real._

_say all you want or don't talk at all. Not gonna let you faaalll._

Jade walked up to Cat and held her hands. Pulling her onto the stage With her brown hair flowing behind immediately grabs another mic and starts singing with Jade.

_C+J- reach for my hand coz its held out for you. My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too._

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand._

_well always be more than best friends._

_C- You used to brave the world all on your own._

_now I won't let you go, go it alone._

_be who you wanna be. Always stand tall. Not gonna let you faalll._

_C+J. reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you._

_my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too._

_everything changes but one thing is true understand._

_we'll always be more than best friends._

_J- I never knew you could take me this far. I've always wanted to know that you are. The one I need._

_C+J- Reach for my hand coz it's held out for you._

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too._

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand._

_We'll always be more than best friends._

Cat grabs Jades's hand and giggles at how ironic it was considering the next lyrics. Jade rolled her eyes but smiled. The talented duo carried on.

_Reach for my hand coz its held out for you._

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too._

_everything changes but one thing is true understand._

_We'll always be more than...Best Frieeends_.

Jade and Cat bowed and Cat hugged Jade tightly which to everyones surprise Jade hugged beck. as the whole room burst into applause. Once they had all sat back down it finally dawned on them: Jadelyn-too-scary-to-talk-to-West cared about Catarina-red-velvet-cupcake-Valentine!

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Everyone but Beck and Jade. Beck walked over to her and just sorta stood there awkwardly.

He only started talking when she questioningly raised an eyebrow at him and muttered something about him being a creepier stalker than Sinjin Considering that they were no longer together.

"So jade? Doyouwanttogetbacktogetherwithme?" Jade raised her head and smirked "Really?" Beck nodded and she continued "Fine. But let me tell you something first." Beck nodded and was just about to say "Go on." When Jade's lips cane crashing down on his. The kids was full of passion but Jade pulled back after about 3 seconds! _'bloody tease'_ He muttered under his breath.

Jade smirked then whispered to him "We may be back together but let me just say that...I love Cat more than you. She's my best friend and has always been there for me. But don't worry. You're a close second", Jade said with a smirk. She walked out the room with Beck trailing behind her.

* * *

_Jade West may have lost a lot of things in life. But she was sure she would never lose her friendship. And that was one thing that the two girls could actually agree on. Best friends. Sisters. Together forever._

* * *

Two weeks later...Christmas.

The gang had all agreed to spend Christmas at Cat's. They were watching a Christmas carol When suddenly Cat exclaimed loud enough to make everyone jump "PRESENT TIME!" They all sat in a circle and started opening gifts. Cat went first and opened one that was all pink with a red bow on top and purple glitter read the tag and it said: To Kitty Kat. Merry Christmas. From your sister/BFF Jadey.

Cat opened the box and inside was a pastel pink velvet box inside. She opened that and gasped at what was inside. It was a gold heart shaped locket that had a picture of her and Jade as 10 year old girls and 16 year old girls inside. She turned it over and saw engraved in the back the words:

Best friends. Sisters. Together forever. Love you Kitten.

Cat smiled and told Jade to open her present. Jade picked up a boxthat was all black with a deep purple bow and ribbon on it. She opened it and found another black velvet box inside.

She opened that and gasped at what she saw. It was exactly the same locket she had given Cat!

She smiled and opened it. Inside were two pictures: one of Jade and Cat when they were 6 years old and another one of them in stupid fruit hats making funny faces probably when they were 14. Jade turned it over and saw engraved on the other side: BFF. Kitten and Jadey. Never forget me. Xxx

Jade smiled at Cat. Not a smirk. Not a grin. A smile. A genuine smile. The rest of the gang smiled as the two best friends hugged.

* * *

_No one could even try to break their bond._

* * *

**_you like? I jut LOVE Cade friendship I think it's really sweet :)_**

**_Reviews keep me writing!_**


	2. Copyright

**Just wanna say that there was no copyright intended in the song.**

**it is originally from lemonade mouth although I changed a few words.**

**thank you. **


End file.
